


[Podfic] Coffeeshop Muffins - Both Endings

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: [Podfic] Coffeeshop Muffins [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Background Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Arthur And Merlin Are Dating, Save For the Part Where They Aren't. Also The Girl Version Of Bromance Is Fresbians. But That Isn't Applicable As Morgana And Gwen Are Actually Sleeping Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Coffeeshop Muffins - Both Endings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffeeshop Muffins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340952) by [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). 



cover art by momotastic

### Sample

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Coffeshop%20Muffins/Zip%20Files/%5bCoffeeshop%20Muffins%5d%20Main%20Story%20+%20Both%20Endings.zip) | (right click, save as) | 01:06:19 | 97 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Coffeshop%20Muffins/M4B/%5bCoffeeshop%20Muffins%5d%20Main%20Story%20+%20Both%20Endings%20+%20CreditsThanks.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 01:46:16 | 150 MB  
  
### Crosspost

Are you having trouble downloading? This podfic is also available at [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/coffeeshop-muffins-how-to-win-merthur-case-study-in-9-parts).  


### Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  


**Author's Note:**

> Both Endings include (the same) complete thanks and credits. There are no credits/thank you notes on the Main Story.


End file.
